Moonlight
by Kurosaki Ichigo Rukia
Summary: She had this dream since she was twelve, a guy with white hair like snow and blue turquoise eyes like the ocean. But she never dreamed that one day he would appear in her life. HITSUKARIN/ICHIRUKI
1. The dream

**OK! My first fanfic! hum... I don't think it so good but hey! You don't lose anything if u try.**

**I hope yo guys like.**

**I dont own Bleach, if i did it would sucks...**

**(the new one!)**

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1: The dream

_She opened her eyes and there he was._

_Looking at her with blue turquoise eyes that, no matter how many times she look at them, always remembered he of the ocean. Her hands travelled to his hair… that pure white hair, just like the snow in a cold winter._

_She felt his hands touching her neck._

"_Nnn…" that was the sound she always does when he starts to touch her._

_She closed her eyes and sighed._

_Slowly he began to take her clothes off. He caressed her breasts with his tough and then going all the way down, taking her jeans off. Her eyes were closed. She knew he was looking at her but she couldn't look at him. Every time he looked her in the eyes was like he owned her._

_She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him, felling is touch. She felt dizzy. She always felt._

_Her hand touched him. He has a gorgeous body. Any other girl would be pleased to touch it… even just look… he was beautiful!_

_She needed him!_

_Her hand travelled once again to his hair. She loved his hair. He looks up at her, his lips came all the way up, and she gasped. It was near…_

_She wounded her arms around his neck, her legs in his waist._

_He looks deep in her eyes and penetrates her._

_Filling her all, as her heart skip a beat._

_Always slowly and without their eyes leave each other, he starts to move._

_She gasps feeling him inside her, moving faster and faster._

_They were near it… near the climax. When they reached it, she woke up._

…

Karin rolled in the bed to see the time.

5:00 A.M.

She sighed and stood up, sitting in the bed.

She was all sweat.

It was always like that. When she reached the climax, she awoke all sweat and with desires, but at the same time the still feeling his touch all over her body, feeling her orgasm claiming her.

These dreams were becoming more and more often…

Sighing once more, she gets off the bed and walk to the bathroom to take a shower.

She wasn't going to sleep anyway…

* * *

**Hey! i hope u liked it, realy! And with my luck I'll get... 1 or 3 reviews.**

**Anyway, Thanks and review**

**(I told u i was't going to change much...)**


	2. The Black Car

**Hi! Thanks all for the review and sorry if I missed someone to reply. Thanks too for telling me about the rate. I get confused when I read that for the first time... Ok, I read it once and then never looked at it again. lol**

**Well heres the secund chapter. I hope you it.**

** I dont own Bleach. If I did a kiss between Ichigo and Rukia would already happened a long time ago.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Black Car

The little store was without a costumer.

Karin always loved this little store. Since her twin sister, Yuzu, opened it with Rukia, her sister-in-law, she came here often and now that she left her old work, she started working here. She was happy.

The lil store was lovely. It was like an antique shop. The articles were rare and old, some of them more old then the time. Often, some rich people would come to the store and buy very old articles.

Karin liked the things they sell here but, she always felt sorry when they, mostly she, sell something.

She always supported her sister in this project. She knew how Yuzu loved cute things like this. And the lil store was the best thing ever happened to her. Of course, when Yuzu talked about it, Rukia jumped in happiness and said that she wanted to help too.

Karin smiled.

Rukia. She did love her sister-in-law. After all the things Rukia went through, she deserved something good. And what better than her stupid brother? Ichigo was stubborn, but, since Rukia come to their home, he felt in love with her. Their dad saved Rukia from a rich house. Well, not really saved her… he took her away from there. Although, he never adopter her. Karin always had a feeling that Isshin wanted Rukia to be with Ichigo.

Karin shook her head.

She had to admit, her dad was crazy, but he had good ideas.

"Karin!" she turned back and looked at her twin.

Yuzu was different from her, even if she was her twin. She was much more kind and always with a smile on her face. When their mom died, Yuzu was the one taking care of the house. She, in other way, just kicked her dad when he needed… whish happened a lot! Ichigo helped her too. He was the one that kicked their father the most.

Karin smile "yes?"

"Do you know the big new?"

_Big new?_

Karin didn't replied, she didn't needed. "Rukia-nee-chan!!" Yuzu yelled. Rukia, who was reading a magazine. Looked at them and smiled.

"What new?" Karin asked. Why Rukia?

"well" Rukia started while walking to them "I'm pregnant!"

Karin was without words. _I'm going to have a nephew?!_

Then Karin smiled and hugged Rukia.

"Oh!! I'm so happy!! Congratulations, Rukia-nee! When did u find out??" Karin was worried if she could breathe normal again.

"Yesterday night." Rukia said "Ichigo made me go to the doctor because of my nauseas" she smiled, her eyes shining "If you had saw Ichigo… he almost fainted!" she laugh.

Karin hugged her again and Yuzu hugged them too.

A nephew…

Ichigo asked Rukia to marry him last summer. And of course she said "yes". But a nephew? Already? Her brother was fast!! She was anxious to see her dad react to the big new!

Karin smiled and then laughed a lil. Rukia was the miracle that Ichigo needed since their mother's death. She remembered how her brother was when her mom died… he was completely lost… if it wasn't for Rukia, Karin doubt that he lived more.

Karin sighed.

Somehow her thoughts flied to the guy of her dreams and she wondered if someday he would appear.

…

Karin looked to the twilight through the window.

"Yuzu" she called "I'm going home, Ok?"

They were already close. "Ok. I just going to finish this paperwork."

"Are you sure?" Karin looked at Yuzu "It's already a lil late."

Yuzu smiled "Ichi-nii will come to pick Rukia-nee and he will take me home"

"Hum, ok" Karin picked her jacket "bye!" both Yuzu and Rukia said goodbye.

Karin left the lil store. It wasn't cold outside the store. Karin smiled a lil, and started walking. Cars passed by her and the city's light made her walk more slow.

One of the best things about work in the lil store was that she didn't need to walk a lot or take the train or bus. The only thing that Karin need was to enjoy the walk. But she always did, even if she had to walk a lot. ´

She just loved to walk in Karakura at night. The people, the lights, the smells… everything.

She was so distracted that she didn't see the black car coming in an high speed while she crossed the road.

A woman screamed.

When Karin turned to see who had screamed, she saw the car coming in her direction. She couldn't move. Her body didn't answer to her. Suddenly the car stopped millimeters before touch her.

Her heart begun to hurt.

The door opened and she almost fainted.

A guy with a black shirt and jeans appeared.

Was she dreaming?

* * *

**Ok! You guys already know who he is! I mind take a lil more time to post the next chapter cause school already started (boring) and I have to listen to my teachers if I want to be free of them fast!**

**Well, please review!**


	3. Is it ‘her’?

**Hi guys! I'm so happy! I got LESS review in the 2nd chapter that in the 1st. lol. It could be worse... I just dont know how.... About the grammer mistakes, well i can't do anything. I like them and they like me. hehe XD thanks to this hwho reviewed. love you in a crazy way. Like always, I hope you like this chapter. Oh! I hope this chapter please this who said that my chapters were small. well sorry for 2 thing: for dont please you and for dont remember your name. lol I hope you dont hate me more. well hate me but not too much ok?!**

**I dont own Bleach. If i did, well the battels wouldnt be so long. Just think, almost 2 vol. to one simple battel!!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Is it 'her'?

Karin's heart skipped a beat.

"Are you insane?!" The guy yelled. "I could have killed you!!"

Karin said nothing. She couldn't. He was right in front of her. HE!! The guy she has been dreaming since she was twelve. She could only look at him. The white hair… the blue turquoise eyes… the face…

"Oi! Are you listening?" he walked to here she was. "Miss?" he shook his hand in her face. He was getting worried. _Was she ok?_

Was she dreaming? He couldn't be real… could he? NO! She wasn't dreaming.

At least she hoped she wasn't.

"HEY!!" he yelled again.

"Hum…" Karin tried to say something but the sound didn't come out. His voice. Karin realized that she never heard his voice. In the dream, she was the only one making sounds. And the breathe… it was her breath! She never heard his breathe!

"Sorry" she could finally whisper.

He tried very hard to not sigh in relief. She could at least talk, even if he couldn't listen what she said.

"Are you ok?" he hoped so…

Karin shook her head in a 'yes'. "I'm fine…"

Uhoh! He sighed. Her voice…

"Are you sure? You don't seem so well to me."

"No… I'm fine. I'm just a lil… dizzy… and choked." Karin find strength to give him a small smile.

He still wasn't sure if he should leave. He smiled back. "Just make sure you are careful. Next time you may not have lucky." he turned away and walked to the car. He looked back at her one last time, just to make sure, and then gets in the car and left.

Karin stayed seeing the car disappear in the dark night.

…

Toushirou shook his head. Today wasn't definitely a good day. He almost ran down a girl! Not to mention what expected him at home…

Toushirou sighed.

She seemed so much like 'her'. The dark hair, the onyxes eyes. The girl he dreamed for years… NO! Toushirou shook his head again. Frustrated. It couldn't be 'her'! She was just a dream!

Then he remembered her low voice. Gosh… why did he desire her? She wasn't 'her'!... But she was so alike…

He looked to the dark sky. He was lost. He knew that he will dream with her tonight.

…

Karin reached home and, without turn on the lights, she walked to her room and felt on the bed.

He existed… he existed…

The only light was the moonlight. Karin rolled over herself and looked at the roof. She closed her eyes. Tears come down her face. He existed!!

Now, there was a problem… how was she going to sleep tonight? She was so excited.

Karin stood up and decided she was hungry.

She walked to the kitchen. It wasn't big but it was good for what she needed. Even if it was Yuzu who always cooked in their father's house, when Karin come to live alone Yuzu decided to teach her how to cook, so that Yuzu couldn't be worried with her dying with hungry. Karin smile while making a salad. Gosh! Yuzu was the best!

Karin looked to the TV, but she didn't feel like watch it so she didn't even turned it on. Still in the dark, Karin sited down in the sofa and started to eat. She looked to the things that surrounded her. She loved her house. It felt so comfortable. So… herself? Here she didn't need to explain anything to anyone, when she was down, sad or happy.

Sad or happy? How was she now?

_I should be happy cause I saw him… the real 'him'!_ Karin posed the salad in the lil table in front of her. She wasn't hungry anymore. Even if she just had taken 2 or 3 bits.

She needed to see him again. Just to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. But the problem was that she didn't know where he lived… and, she realized shocked, she didn't even know his name…

…

Toushirou arrived home but he didn't wanted too. Hinamori probably was going to make a scene for him arrived home so late. But, God, he needed a break! He was tired and he didn't want to hear Hinamori talking about their weeding… everything less that! He just wanted to go take a shower, eat something and go to bed.

Toushirou closed his eyes and opened the door. _God help me…_

"Momo, I'm home." He said looking around. Where did she go?

Lucky, she wasn't home!

"Welcome back, Shiro-chan!" Hinamori said.

Toushirou sighed. _It was too good to be true._ She walked to him to give a 'welcome kiss'. He to her, their lips meets. They were childhood friends. Best friends. She always was there for him and he always was there for her. There wasn't any other person he knew so well then her. Since his parents died, she was the only one he trusted, so it was natural that he wanted to spend the rest of his live with someone he knew so well…

They apart. He looked deep in her eyes.

So why did he keep on thinking on her? Hinamori didn't deserve this.

"I'm going to take a shower" he needed it more to cool his head.

"Are you going to eat something?"

Toushirou look back "yes, something light." And the disappear in the wall.

…

Toushirou felt the water clear his thoughts.

He was worried. Was he betraying Hinamori in his mind? If he thought a lil, he had been dreaming with that girl since he was… what? Twelve? He hasn't sure; he just knew that his first dream with her was in the night after his parent's death.

How could a guy have his mind in two completely different girls… well, he didn't knew the girl from his dreams but, he, somehow, felt like he did.

Toushirou shook his head. Was he getting crazy?

Toushirou closed the water and get off the slower, grabbing a towel, he walked to the bed. It was dark in the room. The moonlight penetrated through the window, giving him enough light to walk around, not to tell that he knew his room like his own hand.

He lied on the bed and closed his eyes. He saw her. Her face… they were the same. The girl from early and the girl from his dreams. He groaned. He wanted to see her. The real one!

"Shiro-chan?"

_Not her…_ Toushirou opened his eyes and looked at Hinamori.

"Yes?" he whispered.

"Are you going to eat? Dinner is ready." She seated on the bed.

"I don't feel like it. Sorry." He closed his eyes, seeing her again. "Today was a very exhausting day. I just want to sleep."

Hinamori smiled a lil. "Ok." She kissed him. "Goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight." He watched her leave the room.

Was him or her kisses seemed to don't make any sort of effect on him?... anymore? Toushirou stood up. Did her kisses ever made any effect on him? And then he realized something; he never kissed 'her'. Not once. Toushirou opened more his eyes. He NEVER heard her voice!

Sighing, he closed his eyes and felt on the bed. Frustrated. He was completely done and he didn't even know her name…

* * *

**One more ended! gosh this was hard...**

**ok, wha stupied things will I say this time... "thinking" dont come anything to my mind. sorry. **

**You know, review or not. heh... be happy!**

* * *


	4. Engagement

**Hi! it took a lil more of time for me to update. why? well coz i got just 2 or 3 reviews and i thought that i would update later.**

**Ok, this chapter is a lil... stupid. but its needed. any grammer mistake, any word that isnt right, forget it. i like mistakes.**

**I dont own Bleach. if i did, in the 3rd movie "fade to black" there would be a kiss and more ichiruki love... more then it already have.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter 4: Engagement

Karin was with a feeling that something wasn't right.

Her father called her and said that he needed to talk to her urgently. But Karin couldn't find anything that was so urgent. She just hoped that it wasn't one of her father stupid ideas.

She reached the "Kurosaki Clinic". Something inside her was telling that she should turn around and runaway fast. But she decided to ignore it. Maybe her father just wanted to plan a party to celebrate his first grandson.

Karin smirked. Kurosaki Isshin must have jumped in happiness when he heard about it. And Karin cloud bet that he was the last one of their family knowing about the child.

She walked in.

She knew that Yuzu must be in the kitchen making dinner and that her father was in the clinic.

She walked slowly and without making any noise to the kitchen. Walking slowly to her sister, from behind he kissed Yuzu in the face.

"Karin!!" Yuzu jumped "Don't scare me like that!" she said putting a hand on her chest and then she smile and hugged Karin. "Welcome home ."

Karin smiled back "Thanks. Where's dad?" she asked looking around.

"He went out. He said he needed to go get something. He was a lil weird this morning and he seemed worried."

Ok. Now Karin wished that she had listened to the voice.

"Hum… do you need help?"

"No." Yuzu smiled "It's all done. We just need to wait for dad, Ichi-nii and Rukia-nee."

"Ok. I'm going to watch TV. If you need something just ask."

"Ok."

Karin walked to the sitting-room, but she didn't feel like watch TV. She wasn't so worried now. Yuzu mentioned her brother and Rukia, so she was more relaxed, but something was telling her that she wasn't… safe yet.

…

"What?? How come that I am already engaged?" Toushirou yelled. "And why you just tell me that when I'm already engaged with Hinamori?! We are going to marry in one month!!"

Ukitake and Shunsui looked at each other.

"Sorry " Shunsui said smiling. "You see, your parents just wanted you to know when… well, when the right time come…"

"And the right time is know? I'm going to marry Hinamori!"

"We know and we are sorry for that, but you are going to marry other girl." Ukitake looked at Toushirou "Are you going to refuse your parents last wish?"

Toushirou fell in the chair and brought his hands to his face.

_I can't believe in this!!_

"When will I meat this _girl._" He said the word 'girl' with pure repugnance.

"In two days we hope. As soon as the girl's father talks to her and we hope he talks to her today." Shunsui made a pause and then smiled. "You see, I bet that even she will be surprised… well at least, the father was."

Toushirou sighed. _What did I ever done to deserve this?... _

…

"Karin" Isshin started "you are going to marry."

Karin looked at her father. _Shit! I really should have run away! _

"Daughter, I was shocked at the beginning too but the man you are going to marry is from a rich family and…" Isshin look at the others in the room "from an enemy family of ours…"

_Great! A rich guy and from an enemy family!... can't it be worse?? _

"Karin…"Isshin was getting desperate, his daughter were looking at him with that killing look. "Sorry!"

"How came you didn't knew?" Ichigo asked.

"Well…" Isshin begin "your mother… she made a deal with this family… it seems that your mother and the mother of this man were friends. And, because your mother married me, they couldn't see each other, so her friend made a deal with her husband: they would marry their child. This way, they could see each other and, somehow, be family." Isshin look down "It's a very confusing story! Neither did I get it!"

Karin couldn't speak and she knew that that was making the others worried

"Do I know him?" she finally asked.

"No."

"And whish enemy family does he belong?"

Isshin look at her with sadness. "To the Hitsugayas"

Hitsugaya? She already had heard about them. They were very powerful and didn't let anyone get near them. Along with the Hitsugayas were the Kuchikis, the family that Rukia came from. They belonged to the same family society.

"Hum… when will I meet him?" _If I am going to meet him…_ she thought.

"In two days I hope. I just have to call to someone to tell that I already spoke with you."

Karin was dissolving the information. Hitsugaya…

"Ok. I'll wait."

Everyone looked at her.

"What? I don't lose anything in know him!"

They still were looking at her.

"Are you sure?" now was Rukia who spoke.

Karin smiled "Yah."

Karin had a plan. She was going to meet him, and then, throw him away. Even if was her mother that engaged her, she wouldn't let anyone take decisions for her.

_Sorry mommy… _

…

How was he going to tell Hinamori that they had to end their marriage because his parent had others ideas for him?

Toushirou shook his head.

She was going to make a scene… and then cry, cry and cry.

Couldn't they give him a lil rest? He was tired! A lot! And to finish this all, he has to meet this _girl_ in two days and then, plan the wedding. If the one with Hinamori made him want to run away then this with some girl that he didn't even knew will make him want to die… He just wanted this all to end and fast!

…

He was in front of the house.

_It's now or never… and never will be the hell! _Toushirou sighed.

"Momo, I'm home." He heard footsteps.

"Welcome home, my love." Hinamori gave him a big smile and walked in his direction with the intention to give him a kiss.

Toushirou knew that he needed a plan, but he just didn't have any. In a pure act of reflection he lied his head down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Momo, we have to talk." He said hoping that she would listen to him without complaining.

She smiled "I know, it's about the weeding!" he looked at her "I will start tomorrow doing the invitations."

Toushirou closed his eyes. _God, please, help me. _

"Momo… we can't marry."

Ok. Now Hinamori was scary. Her eyes were locked to his saying _Hitsugaya Toushirou, don't play with me or you will die._

He knew this would happen.

"Momo, I'm really sorry." He tried to hug her "I can't marry you because, it seems that my parents engaged me without I ever knew anything."

She was still with that look. "Explain yourself better Toushirou."

"Err… I finished talking to Ukitake and Shunsui and they said that my parents engaged me when I born."

"And _who is she?_" Hinamori seemed like someone that could kill someone and that someone seemed to be him…

"I don't know. They just told me that she was from an enemy family… Kurosaki or something…" he placed his hands in her face. "I'm sorry Momo… I don't want to marry her-"

"Then don't marry!" she cut him off.

Toushirou sighed. "You see, it was my parent's last request… and I can't refuse." He kissed her on the lips "Sorry."

"When will you meet her?" Hinamori was more calm.

"In two days."

Hinamori sighed. "And what about me? What about us?"

Toushirou closed his eyes again. "Well, you are going to have to leave the house."

She was shocked. "WHAT?? WHY ME??"

"Because I'm going to live here with her. It's my parent's house." Toushirou kissed her forehead and walked to the door. "Please Momo, don't make a scene."

"But…" she couldn't finish, he already leaved the room. Why her?

…

Toushirou felt like he was dying. But somehow it didn't bother him that Hinamori was leaving the house. And, somehow, it didn't bother him that he was going to marry other girl. So, he remembered 'her' face. Was she the one?

He shook his head. Nah. It would be to good to be true.

With this Toushirou went to take a shower.

…

Rukia was laid in Ichigo's arms in the couch in their living-room. once the reunion had ended they leaved the Kurosaki's house.

"Ichigo?…"

"Rukia?" he said kissing her hair. They had been in silent.

They had these moments of silent. Most of the time they didn't need words to explain what the other was thinking. But Ichigo knew that something was bordering his _yuki hime_ (snow princess). There wasn't anyone that he knew better then Kuchiki Rukia. Well, now is Kurosaki Rukia. He smiled. She was his life. She wad suffered a lot in her old family, the Kuchikis. He was truly great full to his dad for saving her. The first time he saw her se seemed so… lost, lonely, emotionless. She didn't trust anyone, neither his dad who, he was sure, she was very thankful.

Thanks to her, he was the man he was now.

"What do you think of Karin's reaction?" she look up at him.

He lay down is mouth and kiss her. "I don't know. But I'm sure she has a plan. You know her, she will not marry a guy she doesn't know."

Rukia close her eyes. "Yah. You are right. I just hope Karin do the right thing."

He laid her down on the couch making her be under him. His hand travelled to her stomach. He loved what was growing inside her. He was shocked at first. How could he love something he never saw or touched before? But the answer was simple: it was part of him… part of them. It was their baby.

"If she do something stupid, we will be there to help her" looked in her eyes and smile. He loved her violet eyes. "Just like we did with you, Rukia. She isn't alone…" his head went down and he kissed his wife deeply and passionately. "Now, let's stop talking about my sister and celebrate, again, our miracle."

He kiss her again, starting taking of her clothes. It didn't matter how many times he made love with Rukia he would always want more and give more. We would always want her. Only her…

Rukia laughed "Yah. Let's celebrate it again…"

* * *

**So... how did it go? cool, bored, bad! anything. please! just say anything!! i beg you!**

**ok, u dont care. by the way, i will put a lot of ichiruki in this story.**

**have a nice day.**

**dont forget to review!**


	5. Rukia's Story

**Hello minna!! how have you been?**

**As I promised this chapter will be about Rukia and Ichigo. Her story is needed to this fanfic.**

**I don't own Bleach, if i did Hollow Ichigo wouldn't be so white. It hurts my eyes a lil when I look at him...**

* * *

Chapter 5: Rukia's story

_Dark and cold. It was the two words that described that place… Dark and cold… _

_Memories… of a childhood that was taken for the same people of 'that' house… she was a happy child till 'that' man killed without mercy her parents and brothers, and took her to 'that' house to punish her and her dead family. She was just eight years old… And he didn't care. _

_She shivered. Kaien… her older brother that died protecting her like their father ordered. She loved Kaien more than anyone. He was so kind to her… but the Shiba family committed a crime… or so 'that' man said. And she was the one chosen to pay the crime._

_How she hated that place… that family… 'that' man… why didn't he kill her? Why did she have the one to be let alive? Why did she have to pay for a crime that she didn't even know? _

_She could heard steps… coming closer… and closer… and then, stopped. She shivered once again. Was it already morning? Did she have spent all night awake? Again? _

_She heard the door open and then close. _

_No. It was still night. Once in a while they would come to check if she was still there… in that room._

_Her life in that house was… atrocious. There was no love, no __warmth__ and no emotions. Everyone and everything was empty. _

_But she knew what they were doing to her. They were training her. She was going to be the heir of that family, marry some rich guy she never saw and be treated like an object. _

_It was like that that the nobles were. And she hated it so much… tears fall from her eyes and slipped through her face, and she wished that someone could save her from that place… it was when someone opened the door and come inside her room._

_She didn't move._

_The man took her in his arms and whispered "Everything will be Ok. I'm here to save you my child."_

_She heard someone yell in a faraway place and then 'that' voice spook._

"_Where do you think you are taking her?"_

"_To a place here she can be away from people like you and your family." The man turns way and walked through the second man "Goodnight"_

"_She belongs to the Kuchikis!" the second man almost yelled. "She is the pay."_

"_As I said, goodnight, Kuchiki Byakuya."_

…

Rukia woke up.

It was just a dream. It was _that_ kind of dream again. She thought that _that_ kind of dream would never appear again… she had changed. Her life was so different… in her new life there was happiness, love and warmth. There were a lot of people that loved her.

Rukia looked to the person next to her in the bed and smiled. Ichigo.

Thanks to him, she was somehow able to smile and love again. It was thanks to the Kurosakis that she had this new life. Even if he didn't seem like it, the man who saved her was strong and intelligent.

Then memories of the first time she came to the Kurosakis house started to invade her… the first time was the prolongation of 'that' dream, of 'that' night…

…

**Flashback**

'_Kurosaki Clinic'_.

_Kurosaki…_

It was the name of the man that saved her form 'that' house… at least that was what he said, Kurosaki Isshin. So, he had a clinic… and tree children… or at least that was that he said…

…

_She didn't know to where the man was taking her but somehow she didn't care. The sound of the car was comfortable and warmth and the man next to her were smiling. Through the window she looks to the dark diamante sky._

"_You don't have to be afraid." He started and Rukia almost jumped in her sit "I'm not like the people for that house." He looks at her and the smile got bigger. "In my home, there is love, lots of love… and hot chocolate." The man look again to her "Do you like hot chocolate?"_

_Rukia emotionless eyes don't change, it was something that the Kuchikis taught her, but inside she was amazed. "Yes…" she whisper._

"_Tell me my child, when was the last time you drunk hot chocolate?"_

_Ok. Now Rukia was shocked. How did he guess?_

_Rukia blush a lil._

"_Since…" she somehow couldn't finish the sentence._

"_Since your family was killed and you went to that house?"_

"_Yes" she whispers again. Why did she felt like cry?_

"_Then it a promise! When we get there you will drink a hot chocolate!" he laughs. "You know, I have three kids. Two lil twins girls and one boy." Rukia could detect proud in his voice. "You will like them. And I'm sure they will like you too." The big smiled appear again and then the man become serious "You don't have to worry; Kuchikis will never lay a hand on you again. You will stay with us, till you feel like leave. Of course you have to be older enough first. Haha." He laughs again. And a small smile resides in his face._

_Rukia look through the windows. Promises… they are like miracles, she thinks, they just don't exist…_

"_Don't make that face! When a Kurosaki makes a promise, he always fulfills it!" he looks at her "You will learn it with time, once you will have a lot of it…"_

_She looks again through the window but this time a small smile flow her lips and she closes her eyes… dreaming…_

…

"Say, shall we go in?" the man asks, taking her away from her thoughts.

She nods her head not looking at him. Why is she scared? It's just a house right?... but some hours ago she was, too, in a house and 'that' house scared her… a lot!

He was waiting her at the doors.

"Will you came? Or do you prefer to stay outside a lil more?"

_Why did he always have to speak in a calm and understanding way?_ Rukia thought.

She shakes her head in a negative way and walks to the door. He let her in first.

It's warmth inside and bright. He guide her to the living room, there are three people: two girls and one boy. _His children._

"Hello everyone!" for some strange reason Rukia didn't know, the man is very happy… "Here is the new member!"

There is a moment of silence and then one of the twins walk to her and, with a cute smile, say "Hello! My name is Yuzu, nice to meet you!"

Somehow Rukia smile too, she can't avoid it. The girl's smile is just too captivated.

The other one come close too. "Oi! I'm Karin." She smiles.

_Are they really twins?_ Rukia thinks. They just don't look like it. Yah, they seem to have the same age but, they are the totally opposite… Yuzu have light brown hair and light brown eyes, she is wearing a pink dress with flowers while Karin have dark hair and onyxes eyes and wears old jeans and a black t-shirt.

She is so concentrated in the twins that don't notice that the boy came close to her. He places a hand on her shoulder, making her look at him and almost jump with the contact, he then, still with the hand on her shoulder, smile and say "Oi Rukia. I'm Ichigo. I hope… no, I know, you will like to live here."

She is shocked. Why is he touching her? And why doesn't she feel like runaway? Yah, he doesn't seem scaring… by the way is orange really his hair color? Then she turns her head to the others and more powerful that a whisper she says "It's nice to meet you all…"

Isshin smile at her and she gives a small smile back.

_Even if it's a small smile, it will grow into a big and secure with time,_ Isshin thinks to himself.

**Flashback ends**

…

Rukia smile, now a big and confident smile.

She feels a touch and look down. Ichigo's arm is touching her stomach and his eyes are looking into hers.

"What were you thinking, midget?"

"In the first time we meet."

He gets up, lean back on the head of the bed and surrounds her waist with his arms, pushing her to him. Her head lie in his chest.

"Thank God, dad took you away from that house…"

"Yah…" she closes her eyes "And thank God you were here to help me…"

He kisses her head.

"What woke you up, Rukia?"

"A dream."

"What dream?"

"'That' dream."

"Do you want to talk?"

"No. I just want you to hug me."

He smiled "Ne, do you remember the first days after you came to our house?"

Rukia smiled "How couldn't I remember?" she looks up to him "You did a great job."

"Hai. I guess it was around that time that I fell in love with you." He smiled down at her "It was that time too that you understood that you could trust in us."

"You mean that I started to understand that I could trust _you_. You were the first one I trusted in that house."

Both smiled to each other.

…

**Flashback**

Seven days had passes since Rukia came to the Kurosaki's house. Even if Isshin had told her to not be afraid, she was. What if the Kuchikis came for her? She didn't want to go back to 'that' house... she was happy here, with the Kurosakis!

A black car stopped next to her and Rukia shivered.

_Please, Kami (God)! Please don't let it be 'them'…_

The door opened and a woman got out and walked to the shop. Rukia sighed in relieve while started to walk faster and faster.

She reached the Kurosaki's house fast. She almost ran. She entered and ran to the stairs.

"Where's the fire?"

Rukia almost screamed. She turned back and saw Ichigo in the sofa looking at her.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo was worried, she was more white than usual.

"I'm fine…" she started "… I have to go… do… homework…" she almost ran up to her room.

Oh shit! She let her bag in the first floor. With the shock of seeing Ichigo she let go of her bag!

She breathe deeper and went down, trying not to make any sound.

"Rukia." She almost jumped and felt from the stairs. "Come here" Ichigo said, not turning back to look at her.

She didn't have a place to escape. Ichigo was the one more aware of her moves coz they had classes together and he was always keeping one eye on her. Although, even having classes together, she would always refuse to come home with him. She didn't have an explanation, it just didn't feel right to come home together with Ichigo. And not to mention Inoue Orihime, she was in love with Ichigo. Rukia was sure of it, but it seemed that Ichigo couldn't see it, even as obvious as Inoue was…

She walked to Ichigo.

"Sit." He said, no, he ordered.

She did so. What choice did she have anyway?

He got close to her and, putting a hand on her chin, he made her look at him.

"Midget, what is bothering you?" he asked and wait but she didn't say anything, just avoid eyes contact. "Why don't you talk?" his voice was gentle.

"Nothing had---"

"Don't lie, Rukia." He cut her off, his voice calm and gentle.

She closed her eyes "Please…" tears start to fall. _Please, don't be so gentle with me…_

Ichigo smiled a lil and then, pulling her to him, hug her. "Better. Just let it all come out…" he caressed her hair and back while she was weeping in his chest.

How many minutes had passed, none of them could tell.

Rukia finally stopped and tried to get away for Ichigo, but he didn't let. It felt to right to have her there, protected.

"Now, will you tell me what is bothering you?" he made her look at him and smiled.

It was a moment of silence.

"I'm scared… *sob* scared that they will come to take me *sob* to 'that' house…" she was starting to cry again, Ichigo noticed but he didn't stopped her "I don't want to go back *sob* they… he *sob* he just want me to pay for a crime that my family committed… but I don't even know what crime it is… *sob*" he pulled her again to him and lay his head on hers. "Please… don't let them take me away…"

"I won't. You belong here, with us. You are one of us now Rukia." He kissed the top of her head. "I will always protect you. I promise."

A promise… she was sure he would fulfill it. It was just like Isshin-dono had said: "When _a Kurosaki makes a promise, he always fulfills it!_"

"Rukia." He called, she moaned. "Sleep. You haven't slept since you came here." He lay in the sofa with her in his arms. Pulling her close to him, making her head lay in his chest. "I'm not going to leave, so sleep."

"Ichigo… we can't… what if someone comes---"

"Suh." He started caressing her back "Don't think in anything, just sleep. You are tired, can't you see? And, from now on, we will come home together. It's another promise."

He smiled at her. And felt her fall asleep.

She was so small and tiny… she was strong and courageous, he was sure. _But, now, she is too weak, too scared, to be strong and courageous,_ Ichigo thought.

His Rukia. He smiled. God! She wasn't his propriety! But, somehow, calling her 'his Rukia' didn't seem wrong.

It was decided! He would make her his. But, first he had to take her nightmares away… and he knew how…

…

**Flashback ends**

"Midget."

"hum?"

"Let's go sleep. It's late."

"yah."

They lay down and Ichigo pulled her close to him "I love you, Rukia."

Rukia smiled and kissed him deeply "I love you too, Ichigo."

"Goodnight" both said and went to sleep.

* * *

**END! Of this chapter! Hehe the story will continue! Tell me, what do you think? Any guesses for the next chapter? Hum... I wont tell anything! Hehe.**

**I'm bad.**

**Please review. It makes me happy. ^^**

**Happy Halloween! ^,,^**


	6. The Meeting Parte I

**Hi everyone! It's been a while sisnce I my last update. But, you know, it's Cristmas time and all family have their own traditions and that stuff that is the same every year.**

**So did you guys wrote to Santa? No? Shame on you! You should! He just works one time every year and it's only in December... lucky guy! **

**My mom always says, you have to write the letter and give it to me so that I can give it to Santa. And, I, stupid, ask: Why? Do you know him. and my mom, after roll her eyes says: No, but dont worry. This happened when I was more lil, today i just go buy my own presents. How? simple, I ask my mom money for them XD.**

**well, I'll let you read this chapter.**

**I don't own Bleach, if I did, in the end, we would find out that the Kurosaki family is, nothing more nothing less, than the royal family of Soul Society, and that Ichigo is the (prince). Lucky Rukia... **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Meeting (Parte I)

"_It's tomorrow!!! It was designated to be tomorrow!!"_

Karin lifts her head from the lasagna she was doing to look to the TV.

A man warning a very strange hat, an comic sunglasses and clothes even more strangers, seemed to be talking to her… well, of course he wasn't directly talking to her, it was a TV Show named… "Don Kan' Show"? _"What the fuck? What kind of name is that?"_ It seemed like that stupid shows were a witch was ready someone hand and talking about love, money and others things Karin didn't really care about. But, for scream out low, this one was the worse! And it seemed to be one of the most popular slows on the TV. But Karin was totally out of it because it were rare the moments when she watched TV, and this was a bad rare moment…

"_You!!"_ the strange man pointed to the camera _"He is near! The man you have been dreaming with! Don't say 'no' to him!! Because if you do, he will make you submit till you say 'yes!...'Muwahahaha!!!"_

Karin was completely sure she had a completely stupid face right now. Was the man insane? Definitely!! Not that Karin cared but she was going to meet her fiancé tomorrow… _demo _(but) a strange feeling come together with the warming… Karin was having the impression that what the strange man was saying was right…

Anyway, she had the perfect plan! She would say 'yes' tomorrow but 'no' in the wedding day, right in front of the priest.

…

_He opened his turquoise eyes and there she was._

_Her onyx eyes were looking into his, her lips were parted, begging for him to taste them. One of his hands started to travel through her body felling her curves through her clothes. He was desperate to feel her skin, to taste her, so, slowly, he started taking her clothes. He liked to torture her. He wanted her to beg. Each centimeter of clot he lifted his fingers touched her white and soft skin. Feeling her raise her back, Toushirou laid his head down till his lips touched her neck, there he let a trill of kisses, when he managed to take her top completely, the kisses trill went down till reach her breasts. There he played with her nipples, using tough, teethes and lips. Without take his mouth from her breast, he raised his eyes to look to her face. She had her eyes closed and the mouth was opened. _

_He knew she was moaning even if he couldn't hear it. _

_It was so frustrating, having her under him and couldn't hear her voice… and he was sure that her voice was amazing. _

_God! How he wanted to hear her voice! Even if it was just for one minute… she was his! Toushirou had always been possessive about the things that belong to him, but never with people, were they man or woman. But, truth must be told, he was shocked about the possessive way he was being about this girl._

_Then, sudden like a bald of cold water, he realized he was in a dream, about to make love to 'her' and was spacing out… _

_When Toushirou looked down she wasn't there anymore. She had vanished like smoke. Fast and without a track._

_**([Instrumental]… I want a girl, girl that won't talk back… And a job, job that gives me slack… And a car, car that won't break down… In the heat of Los Angeles… I want to go, go without a map… Far away, away, I won't get trapped… By the sound, a town, the sun beats down… In the heat of Los Angeles…)**_

_Toushirou look around to find out where the song comes from but in the room there's only the bed and a big window form where comes the light, nothing more._

_**(One more holiday… I will not celebrate… I'm almost desperate… Cause I'm down, I'm down, I'm so beat down…)**_

_-This song… is the one that I have as my ring tone… _

Suddenly, he finds himself in his room, in the table next to him, his mobile is ringing.

_**(This city's killing me… I want, I want, I want everything… This city's killing me… In the heat of Los Angeles!)**_

Toushirou pick it up.

-Yah … - (pause) - um yah… I'll be there in one hour... - (pause) – you think so? I just had two days how can I be ok? - (pause) – err… see you there then.

He throws the mobile to the bed and get up. His hands went to his hair and shake it.

-Shit…

With this simple word Toushirou made his way to the bathroom.

…

-_Karin-chan!!_

-Shut up Oyaji(Dad)! Do you want me to kick you? – Karin was nervous, but that wasn't new to anyone.

-C'mon Karin. At least smile it's your wedding!! – Isshin lost his smiling face in the exact moment when Ichigo entered the room and kicked his dad on the face.

-That's enough Oyaji.

Rukia, which had entered with Ichigo and made her way to her sister in law.

-Ne, try to relax Karin. I know it's a big day but…

-What big day? – Karin cut her off –I'm going to meet my _fiancé_ and I have a bad feeling…

-Karin, you know it's for the good of the Clan. – Ichigo placed a hand on her shoulder –Even if the Hitsugaya Clan is an enemy, please, for mom, don't make anything stupid, ok?

-Err… - she was lost. She knew it was for the clan and most because her mother, the wife of the Clan head, was a very loved person. Even if Karin felt betrayed, she had the feeling something big was going to happen. She just couldn't tell if it was a good or a bad thing…

-Karin-chan!! It time!! Let's go get you dressed!! – Isshin called and Karin rolled her eyes.

Today was going to be a long day…

…

A man walk in the street like he has no worries, but the smile he cares shows, for this who aren't blind, his true self…

_**(Well, my girl's in the next room… Sometimes I wish she was you… I guess we never really moved on… It's really good to hear your voice saying my name… It sounds so sweet… Coming from the lips of an angel… Hearing those words it makes me weak…)**_

He stops and takes the mobile out of the pocket.

_**(And I never wanna say goodbye… But girl you make it hard to be faithful… With the lips of an angel…)**_

-Yes? – (pause) –Of course. I would love to see her again… she must be so big… and beautiful… - (pause) –No, I won't do anything unnecessary. – (Pause) –I just miss those eyes… - (pause) smile –One hour? I'll be there. – (Pause) -Bye-bye.

Hanging up the mobile and put it in the pocket, the man restart his walk, only this time with a different destination…

…

-Say, Shiro-chan, are you nervous?

Toushirou showed Shunsui and annoying face.

-Do I look like I am nervous?

Shunsui took a while to answer, maybe was thinking…

-No… more like sleepy? Didn't you rest last night? – he smiled.

Toushirou shook his head. _Why me?_ Did God hate him that much?

-It's almost time. – it was Ukitake who spoke now –Shall we go?

-Yes. Let's meet my _future wife…_

-Technically is just _future fiancé_. You aren't going to marry today! Or are you that desperate to marry? Maybe you are sick of Momo-chan, but yeh! who wouldn't… that girl doesn't leave you nor a second… I swear if she had to come with us when we go to reunions with the Kuchiki Clan or the Aizen Clan I would surely die… but I guess she wouldn't come neither because of Aizen Sousuke… Ne, Shiro-chan, don't you think that maybe you were just being a substitute to that guy?

Shunsui look down to Toushirou as Toushirou look up at Shunsui.

- Shunsui… shut up will ya?

-Ne… Shiro-chan… don't be so meaaan!! – Shunsui makes a puppy face while hugging Toushirou.

-OI! Get out! Let me go! –Toushirou tried desperately getting out of Shunsui bear hug.

- Shunsui. Let Shiro-chan go. He is going to meet his fiancé. Don't put him more nervous…

-I'm… not… ner…vous! – Toushirou kick Shunsui in the face, wish freed him for the hug.

–Will you two stop?! I just want this all shit to end! So let's just go to that fucking meeting and then go back to work! End of the conversation!

With this, Toushirou leave the room.

-Ne, Ukitake, isn't he super nervous?

-I must say, yes, he is, Shunsui.

Both smiled at each other before follow Toushirou.

…

-Ne, Ukitake… this Kurosaki girl… does she really belong to the Kurosaki Clan?

Ukitake and Shunsui were at Toushirou library, wish was the place that he had as office at home. The room was large, with a high ceiling and huge large windows. Every wall had a bookshelf wish was obviously filled with books of every type and different languages. In a corner, near the desk, full of papers, a fireplace burned silently. However, aside of the imposing ceiling, windows and bookshelves, the decoration was simple and warmth.

-Yes.

-To… 'That' kurosaki Clan?

-I have the idea that I already said yes, didn't I?

-Oh… poor Shiro-chan… if she is like her brother then he is lost…

Ukitake look at Shunsui.

-Kurosaki Ichigo? Well… I guess you are right. I'm still amazed that he married Rukia-bo (little).

-Kuchiki Byakuya was the amazing one! His face when the new arrived about the wedding was hilarious! Seeing the cold Kuchiki lose his head… I would pay for see it again!

- Shunsui… don't be like that. – Shunsui moans. –And yes, I was amazed by that too.

-Ah! But I think our Shiro-chan will be able to handle her. Maybe, who knows, she will melt the cold he has in his heart.

- Shunsui, -Ukitake looked at him and place a hand on his shoulder –Maybe you are right.

Both of them smiled.

-What were you two old men talking?

They look back just to find the white hair boy dressed with a pair of jeans and a black shirt.

-You are going dressed that way? – Ukitake marked.

-What does it have? I like, it's comfortable and I don't care what she will think of me. If she is going to be with me then she have to accept me as I am.

(Applause)

-Bravo Shiro-chan! That was so honest!

-Shunsui, shut up!

-Well –Ukitake got up –Let's go to this meeting, shall we?

The three men made their way to the meeting.

…

-Karin-chan!! You are so beautiful!! – Isshin yelled.

Well she had to admit, she was really beautiful. Yuzu was scary when she uses stated to dress people…

Karin had her dark hair in a pony-tail, the ordinary clothes, even simple but well chosen, made her look… sexy? Well, Karin considerer herself sexy, but looking at her reflection in the mirror was other kind of sexy. More like a… silent sexy.

The dark jeans and the dark blue top combined perfectly and the boots were so cool! Fashion boots with chains, her favorites, and to finish, her leather jacket. Just perfect.

-Ne, Karin-chan –Yuzu called –I guess he will fall in love with you at first sight. –Yuzu smiled –Don't you think too?

Karin sighed.

-Yuzu, I don't know if I want him to fall in love with me… not without I fall in love with him.

-Don't worry Karin-chan; I'm sure you will fall in love with him too.

Yuzu kisses Karin in the cheek and, taking her hand, both made their way down. To the meeting.

…

The room was simple. And large room with two windows with a great view to the river, some painting in the walls and two couches with a table between.

-They are late… -Toushirou was looking through the window.

-They are just two minutes late. Don't stress Shiro-chan. You will meet your hime (princess) soon.

Toushirou looked at Shunsui.

-Why are you so annoying today, Shunsui?

-Am I? – Shunsui look at Ukitake whispering –Am I being more annoying than usual?

-No. He is the one that is nervous and don't want to admit. – Ukitake whispers too because he doesn't want Toushirou to be more nervous nor annoyed.

-Oh… - that's all Shunsui says.

A silent fills the room putting Toushirou more nervous. He just wish that this _girl_ wasn't so annoying and spoil like the others form the others clans. He didn't have the time or patience to babysit her every time she wants to go shopping or the hairdresser or whatever she intends to do!

God! He just wants a girl that will support him and care for him. Someone that will understand when he says that he has to stay in the office till late or that he has an important reunion… not an annoying and complaining girl like Momo! Whatever he did she would always complain, saying that he didn't have time for her or that the clan was more important to him than her.

A knock on the door brought Toushirou back to reality.

-Enter.

-Excuse me, Hitsugaya-sama. Your guests have arrived.–a girl said from the door.

-Send them in.

The girl blow and leave. A man he knew that was Kurosaki Isshin, the head of the Kurosaki Clan, entered.

-It's a pleasure to meet you Hitsugaya Toushirou, head of the Hitsugaya Clan. – Isshin smile and pull out his hand.

-The pleasure is all mine Kurosaki Isshin, head of the Kurosaki Clan. –Toushirou shakes Isshin hand and look to behind the man. His eyes meet a girl with soft light brown hair that is dressing a light pink dress. _Is that her?_ Ok, maybe he wasn't imagining it well, the girl seemed to be kind of cute. –Is that one _her_?

Isshin looks back at Yuzu and smile.

-My God! No! I would never give my little Yuzu to a yakuza (gangster) like you! She is too sweet. Haha!

-Oi, Ukitake… did that guy just offended Shiro-chan? –Shunsui whisper.

-I guess so… and a while ago they seemed like they were going to kill each other just by shaking their hands…

Both men look at each other and then back to the man.

-Besides, someone like my Yuzu would die in your hands.

Shunsui and Ukitake look at each other again and then back at the man looking, next to Toushirou who seemed to be too calm.

It is then they realize that Toushirou isn't looking to the Kurosaki guy but to the door, behind the little girl.

There, lean to the door is a girl with black hair looking strait to Toushirou.

-You…She… – Toushirou states. Shocked.

Isshin looks at Karin and smile.

-Yap! It's her…

* * *

**And it ended. **

**This one is a big one! so dont complain. grammar mistakes, count them and then don't tell me.**

**Le Rukia, if you ever read this story, I got the idea of the ring tones from you if you dislike tell me.**

**Ring Tones:**

**Los Angeles by Sugarcult**

**Lipes of an Angel by Hinder**

**Thanks for read and, please make me happy coz it's Xmas time, review.**

**Happy New Year 2010! (Xmas already ended...)**


	7. The Meeting Part II

**You guys were undering if I would continue this story right?**

**OF COURSE I WILL!!!**

**by the way, I re-updated the 1st chapter, I didn't change much just add some thing nothing important...**

**I don't own Bleach, if I did, let's see... Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki would fall in love. Just think, this way Ichigo and Rukia would be connect even more. And could make the 2 zanpakutou meet in this filler!!**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Meeting (Part II)

Toushirou's mind is like a town after a tornado passed by.

Hell! He couldn't even think nor formulate any word. Seeing her right in front of him, her onyx eyes reveling as much shock as, he was sure, his ones were reveling.

His first wish? Go straight to her and kiss the lips he hopes for so many years to kiss. Second wish? Grab her, take her to HIS room and make love with her again, again and again. Till they pass out.

But, Toushirou being Toushirou didn't do anything. Instead, he just stayed in that room, looking at her with a stupid expression. His trance was broke by Isshin.

Toushirou looked at the old man, his eyes still reveling shock while Isshin eyes reveled amuse. Was this man some kind of a wizard? Well, he was crazy. Toushirou had heard a lot of times Byakuya and Aizen talking about him and his way of preside over his yakuza. And how he humiliated Byakuya by entering in his house and taking Shiba Rukia without give much of an explanation. He also heard other yakuzas say that he may look crazy and act weirdly, but, when it comes to business and family he was as scary as a zombie. He wouldn't forgive anyone who lays a hand in his beloved ones.

But, at first impression, this man was as normal as all the others.

"So, Hitsugaya Toushirou, do you like what you see?" that stupid smile was still in his face.

Toushirou cough "Hum, yes. I like it a lot."

Thank God, he had the ability to grain control fast!

His eyes traveled again to the girl in the door.

"What's her name?"

Isshin looked at his daughter "Karin. Her name is Karin." He waved his hand, telling her to come close. When Karin didn't move he talked "C'mon Karin, don't be stubborn and come say 'Hi' to your fiancé!"

Finally Karin moved his eyes to her father looking next to Toushirou again.

Deciding to enjoy this, she walks to her _fiancé_.

"Hi."

Toushirou, finally with all his control in place, look at her up and down.

"Hi, I'm Hitsugaya Toushirou." Seeding at one of his wishes, Toushirou extend his hand and takes hers, bringing it to his lips, kissing her pale skin gently. "It's a pleasure to meet you, _my fiancée_."

Felling his touch was like a drug. Dreams with a man with white hair and turquoise eyes come to her mind.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too…" a small smile appears in her face, more for cordiality than for other thing, once her heart is beating so fast that, as close as he was, she thought he could heard.

A grin formed in his mouth, his eyes on hers.

This was going to be a long day…

…

Rukia was sat in the cough, in the living room, watching Ichigo walk from one side to the other. And that was getting to her nerves.

"Ichigo! Will you stop?"

He stopped and looked at his wife.

"I'm worried, midget!" Ichigo yelled making Rukia roll her eyes. He walked to her, sitting in the cough next to her and embracing her. "Oyari (sorry)." He kissed the top of her head.

"If you are so worried, why didn't you go too?" she let her head rest on his shoulder.

"Because, you weren't feeling well."

"Ichigo…" she kissed his shoulder "I told you I would be fine. You heard the doctor; I will feel nauseas in the first days."

Ichigo started to caress her hair, making her feel sleepy.

"Even so, I would be more worried if I was with them and not with you." He started kissing her hair going slowly down to her cheeks. "What kind of man do you think I am, Rukia?"

Her brain was starting to stop working.

"The man that changed my life…"

A smile appeared on Ichigo's mouth. "I thought that was my line…" he found finally her lips. Kissing her like there was no tomorrow, he laid her down, placing himself in the top of her. "You are the one that changed my life, Rukia. Never doubt of that."

She gasped and arched into him when his hands touched her breasts under her clothes. "I-I d-don't." her hand went to his sides, grabbing his shirt and starting pulling it off of him.

"Uh… do you want to do it fast?" in his face, a malicious smile. His mouth claimed hers again. "Last time was fast… now let's being slow…"

Never stop kissing her; he took off her dress letting his hand travel back to her breasts massaging them. She moaned in his mouth when he lifted her bra.

Lightly, he touched her skin. Since the very first time they had made love, he had fall in love with the softness of her skin.

He lifted his eyes to look at her face, finding her eyes closed and her mouth half open. Smiling again, he lends his mouth to one of her breasts, sucking, licking and biting. Rukia let out a small scream.

"Rukia?..." he looks at her finding her, this time, with the eyes open. In them, lust and passion are visible, but also love.

Ichigo brings his mouth back to hers, letting their tongues battle for dominance.

Rukia's hands start to travel through Ichigo's body.

She had always loved his body. So big and strong… a body that had protected her and embraced her so many times. She was still amazed that Ichigo had chosen her instead of Inoue Orihime… well, not just her, but all the other girls that in high school and in college had asked him out and on a date. Instead, he had just wait and went straight to her.

Rukia felt one of his hands in her stomach, caressing it gently.

Ichigo broke the kiss and place his forehead with hers.

"Do you believe that I still can't believe you are pregnant?" he let out a husky laugh. "God! How can something so beautiful happen to me?"

Rukia placed a hand on Ichigo's face. "Something so beautiful happened because you taught me how to love again… and loved me back the same way I love you." Her lips touched his on a butterfly kiss. "Now, show me how much you love me, idiot."

Ichigo smiled and kissed her again, while he ran his hands eagerly all over her warm and soft body, parting only to get oxygen.

Rukia searched his mouth again, sliding her tongue inside his mouth, where the two dueled relentlessly. She pressed her breasts against his chest, not finding herself closes enough to him; her hands entangled in his hair while his found their home underneath her pants and grasping her derriere. She moaned into the kiss as she felt Ichigo tugging at her underwear; he carried her in his arms, and in a flash they were inside the bedroom.

He laid her on the bed then crawled on top of her; in an instant his lips were on hers again… He ran his hands down her body, his lips gliding down the same path. His lips found her breasts and his mouth closed around her rosy buds, he licked and nipped at them lightly, causing her to gasp. She ran her hands through his hair, arching into him, moaning.

Once he was finished, he kissed the swollen nipples lightly, before trailing his lips down her stomach, stopping just to place a gentle kiss. Once he reached her pants, he removed them in one swift movement, and his fingers glided along her folds. He looked at her apex intently, removed his fingers and placed a feather-light kiss on her clit that caused her to clutch the bed sheets. He spread her folds open with his fingers, and kissed softly around her opening. He slid his hot tongue inside, massaging her walls as his hands ran themselves up and down her thighs.

"Ichigo!" She gasped, she was losing herself, like always seemed to happen. He stopped, then ran his lips slowly back up her body; he reached her lips and kissed her again. She helped him take off his pants, and he positioned himself between her legs. He looked into her eyes and smiled at her; he ran his hands in her hair, and bit gently at her earlobe before licking it.

He slipped into her, moving gently inside of her. It felt so good; she could feel the sensitive skin of his member creating a delicious friction as it slowly rubbed against the textured skin of her interior. He whispered incoherent words into her ear, words she could not decipher because she was lost in the sensation. His fingers went to her clit, and rubbed it lightly; her hands ran themselves down his chest, leaving scratches where they roamed, and her lips went to his neck, sucking, biting, claiming... Soon she found she could not stop moaning; her hips thrust upwards to meet him, wrapping her legs tightly around him to bury him deeper inside of her.

She felt him tense, and at that moment, felt her walls tighten around him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he rested his chin on top of her head, holding her tightly as he shot inside of her. When it finally ended, Ichigo rolled to the side, bringing Rukia along with him; hugging her close to him.

"You are so beautiful," he said running his hand down her spine; she smiled at him.

"So are you," she said; he laughed.

He kissed her hair. "You should sleep, midget."

She got close to him, rubbing her face in his chest. "Hum… don't go away…"

He smiled "_That_ nightmare again?" he lifted her face making her violet eyes meet his amber ones. "Do you think something is about to happen? Something… related to your pass?"

"I'm not a witch, Ichigo." She said while rolling her eyes "But still, I have a bad feeling about these dreams…" she looked at him more deeply "and it have nothing to do with Karin's wedding!"

"I didn't say a thing!"

"Yah, yah…"

Ichigo smiled and hugged Rukia more. "Sleep midget." He kissed her hair. "I love you."

She smiled in his chest "I love you too, idiot."

…

"Kuchiki-sama!" a man called to his superior.

The man who name was Kuchiki Byakuya, the head of the Kuchiki Clan, was looking through the window to the blue sky.

"Speak."

"Yes, Sir. It is known that Hitsugaya Toushirou, the head of the Hitsugaya Clan, is going to marry Kurosaki Karin, daughter of Kurosaki Isshin, the head of the Kurosaki Clan." (GOD! Making this sentence was so tiring!!) The man said.

"You may leave now." That was all that Kuchiki Byakuya said, still looking to the blue sky. The day was near… the day he would see _her_ again… was very near…

* * *

**A lil short I know! Don't complain! Well, complaine but just if you are going to review. **

**And thanks Kween Of Roses, I'm pondering your offer.**

**The rest you already know, review.**


	8. The House

**Hi everybody! I'm back! You say: what took u so long? And I answer: my life! lol**

**Ok. So here is other chapter of my amazing story. lol. Amazing my ass...**

**I want to give a special "Thank You" to my Camia Rhodes. Here on Fanfiction is: ****arrancar125 (****.net/u/1419289/arrancar125****) go**** there and read her fanfics, they are awsome! **

**And now!**

**I dont own Bleach. If I did, I would die with happiness and get rich!**

* * *

Chapter 8: The house

The city lights pass through her. The twilight was fading away giving place to the full white moon that she loved so much.

The reason?

The man in the driver seat next to her in the car.

His hair was as white as the snow, and the color of the moon now was as white as the snow.

How Karin wished to run her hand through his hair. Taste its softness I her fingertips.

And what she wished the most?

To taste his lips, something that she never could do in her dreams. Not even once.

She rest her head in the window, thinking about the situation she had put herself into.

**Flash Back**

"_You are going to live with Toushirou."_

_Kurosaki Isshin said as if asking for a glass of water, __shocking everyone in the room__, __but not as much as __K__arin__. _

"_Say what?" Karin yelled standing up. "No bloody way in hell am I going to live with him" she pointed at the white haired boy "After the wedding MAYBE, but not till then!"_

"_" Isshin started "I just want you to get used to him. And what better way than to start living with him?" he smiled looking to the boy "Right, Toushirou?"_

_The young boy just looked at Karin who was looking at him too._

"_My house is open if she wishes to live there" Toushirou grinned. "But I agree with you, , should start to get used to me, once we are going to live in my house."_

_Karin had a strong desire to break the bastard's neck, but instead just said. "I like my apartment; I don't want to sell it."_

"_Then don't" Toushirou grinned again. "If you want to keep the apartment, keep it. We can go there… to spend some time alone… if you know what I mean…"_

"_Exactly!" Isshin jumped from the couch happily, but about what, Karin wasn't sure. "Don't forget Karin that I want grandchildren as fast as …" _

_Isshin was cut off by Karin, when her closed hand hit his face, sending him to a corner in the room. Useless to say that the three men were stunned._

"_Don't ever bring that shit up again!" Karin yelled._

_How did she get into this mess? And how was she going to get out?_

"_So," Karin heard Toushirou begin, knowing what was going to came, she turned to look at him just to find him next to her. "What is your answer? Will you come to live with me?"_

_If Karin hadn't seen the challenge in his eyes, she would have refused. _

"_I will."_

**Flash Back End**

Karin closed her eyes.

How she wished to never have accepted his offer…

…

Toushirou looked at Karin, finding her with her head against the window and her eyes closed.

He knew she was settling a battle within herself, and how he wished he could help her. But their relationship was still fragile and they needed time to set the events in place. But, God, watching her like that made his soul fire up.

But from now on, she was going to live with him, and he would make sure she would smile all the time. Something she didn't do during the meeting.

Toushirou smiled remembering that she accepted to live with him, she sure was something!

**Flash Back**

"_I will."_

_After hearing those two words, Toushirou's hearth stopped._

_She had accepted! The woman he had been dreaming about since he was twelve was going to live with him… Toushirou could have jumped with happiness if his character permitted._

"_Great!" Isshin yelled happily. "Your things are in the car."_

"_WHAT?"_

_But the funniest thing was seeing his fiancé's reaction._

"_I asked Yuzu to pass by your house and pack your things. You can go there if you want some more of your stuff." Isshin said walking to the door._

"_She packed ALL my clothes?" _

_Toushirou looked from Karin to Isshin._

"_Yes. All." Isshin gave her a big smile and left._

**Flash Back End**

Well, Toushirou felt sorry for her but the happiness was still there when they reached his house.

Seeing that she wasn't moving, Toushirou touched softly with his fingertips on her soft cheek making Karin almost jump.

"We've arrived." His voice was so soft that Karin felt like she was in a dream but that sensation vanishes fast when she noticed they were in an underground park. Still in dream mood, Karin got out of the car closing the door softly.

"Karin?" She turned around to see Toushirou next to her, concern written in his eyes. "Shall we go in?"

She let her eyes slip to his hand which held her bags.

"Sorry… I was spacing out."

He grinned making Karin want to slap him.

"It's ok. Come on."

They went to an elevator, where Toushirou used a key to go to the last floor.

When the elevator stopped, they got out to a large living room with blue and green walls. Through the large windows, all of downtown Karakura could be seen. The decoration, Karin noticed, was light but described well the first impression you could have of Toushirou. Simple and in place.

"I'll show you the room." Toushirou walked to a winding stairs.

"First, where am I going to sleep and with _who_?" Karin didn't move an inch.

Toushirou grinned.

"I should say alone but the guests' room isn't arranged, so with me, if you don't mind."

"I do mind."

"Look." Toushirou walked to her. "I'm not going to do nothing that you don't want to. So it's ok, and it's just till tomorrow, I swear."

Karin just looked at him.

"Listen, I don't have servants, contrasting with what you probably were thinking, I just have a lady that comes in two days a week to clean, the rest I do. So, when she arrives tomorrow morning I'll tell her to get your room prepared." He paused to see if Karin had something to say. Once she didn't spoke he stated again. "Now, I will take you to my room, which in some time will be our room, for you to change and feel comfortable while I make something for us to eat, ok."

Karin just nodded. It was useless to discuss, so she just followed him up the stairs and into the first door to the left.

The room was huge! A big double bed was in the center, in a corner was a door that lead to a dressing room and on the opposite corner that lead to the bathroom.

"You like expensive stuff, hum…" Karin walked to the bed and sat, considering the bed was big enough for the two to do a lot of things…

"Well, if you can have good things, why not?" Toushirou walked to her and stood in front of her. How come just looking at her sit on his bed made him want to take her? She looked so… at place. "Err… do you want something to eat or can I do as I please?"

Karin looked at him.

"Do as you please. I want to see what you can do." A big smile appeared on her face "Or do I have to cook?"

Toushirou laughed a little.

"I believe I told you that I was the one cooking here, right?" he smirked "Change and get comfortable, I'll do something light for us."

Karin watched him leave the room and, when the door closed, she fell in bed, feeling its softness.

The beginning of the day could have been bad, but the final was awesome!

…

"Ne, Ukitake, what do you think of the two?" Shunsui asked.

He and Ukitake were in his house drinking sake. They weren't sure if they should celebrate…

"I don't really know… I mean, they make a cute couple, but just has too much personality. I don't know if our little will be able to handle her…"

Shunsui laughed.

"She is perfect for him!" he swallowed the sake from his cup. "He will have a lot of trouble in the beginning, but our is strong! He will dominate the animal! Haha."

"We have to start selecting the yakuzas that will come to the wedding… when we get a date…"

"Yes! The date! Those two couldn't make it… they just fight so much… well at least with the eyes. Did you see the glares they sent each other during the meeting?"

Ukitake nodded.

"It scared me to death! It seemed at anytime, the young Kurosaki was going to jump and break 's neck."

Shunsui nodded.

"I did see…"

With that the two men drank the rest of the sake. Praying deep inside that the young boy was alright.

…

Toushirou was preparing a light meal. It wasn't late but he deduced that since the meeting was… shocking… he needed to make something light and a vegetarian meal was the best.

While the vegetables were cooking, Toushirou turned on the tv.

"_Muwahaha! The day was set! And you made it!"_

Toushirou rolled his eyes. Someone, please, shot this guy! He was so annoying! How could people watch his program? Then again, why was he watching it? Well, he wasn't exactly "watching", he was just… well, he didn't know what he was doing… aside cooking, that is.

"_Now! The second task! Make that special person stay by your side. It won't be easy, but you have to have faith in you and in your feelings!"_

_This is crazy_, Toushirou thought.

"_Keep things like this and you will fulfill your dreams sooner than you have ever though!"_

Toushirou shook his head.

"Isn't that guy crazy?"

Toushirou almost jumped at the sound of Karin's voice.

"What?"

"I said, isn't the guy, from that tv show, crazy?" Karin walked to the kitchen, staying next to Toushirou "Someone should shoot that guy!"

Toushirou felt like kissing her. She was… perfect for him! That or she could read his thoughts.

Karin decided it was time to change the subject; there was something in Toushirou's eyes making her heart skips a beat. She looked at the food on the stove. It looked delicious.

"Well, it seems like you can cook." Karin tasted a little of his food and smiled "And it tastes good, too."

They looked at each other and grinned.

…

A dark figure was looking at the apartment light with an angry look. If Hitsugaya Toushirou thought that he could just send her away like that, he was totally wrong…

* * *

**So... what did you think? Good, bad, horrible...**

**Please review. Don't forget, I love those who Review...**


	9. Let's start it

**Title: **Moonlight

**Rating:** M

**Paring:** Karin X Hitsugaya

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach. If I did I swear! Gin would have never died! Bastard!

**AN:** First I want to apologize and to thank all of you who had been waiting for an update – took years it seems; time flies – and those who keep sending reviews saying you were waiting for it. I kind of lost interest in this fanfic because Bleach started to get on my nerves… sorry but it became ridiculous in lots of aspects. Again, thank you and SORRY! Hope you like it. Also this is unbeta so yah, grammar and those kind of mistakes.

**Chapter 9: Let's start it **

Karin rolled in the bed, unconsciously trying to find where the warm came from. She didn't remember bringing any stray animal home last night. She opens one eye just to close it again. Why the fuck did she let the curtain open? And why was the fucking warm still there? She decides to get up; this was not a good day it seemed. Karin slowly opens her eyes and rubs them before sitting on the bed, or at least trying. Something was imprisoning her to the bed. Karin looks at her waist just to find an arm there.

_Oh shit. I forgot!_

She can't believe she forgot yesterday. Well, it was no surprise. She hated it; he father was fucking insane. Marry; like she was one to get married! Karin sighs. Her life was becoming stupid. She rolls over and kicks Toushirou in the stomach causing him to fall out of the bed; a surprised was heard when the body collided with the floor.

_Serves you right, idiot._

Karin gets up and walks to the bathroom. She need to take a shower, eat breakfast and get to work. And then kill Yuzu! Well, not exactly kill. Everyone knows she can never kill her twin. Just scare her a little will do.

Toushirou rubs his head; God what got into that girl? Was she trying to kill him? He stops rubbing his head considering the situation. She would and could probably kill him if she so wished, but something told Toushirou she wouldn't do that.

He lets out a sigh and gets up. _Bitch._ If his first night with her in the same bed was like this, all the others after the wedding would be a nightmare! Why the hell did he accepted to marry her? He was insane.

Toushirou looks at the bathroom door listening to the water running. He couldn't do much now. First he needs to get breakfast and then get the guests' room ready for her. And work! He needs to go to work and kill those two insane old men. Toushirou rubs his head again. _Fuck that hurts._

Karin lets the hot water fall over her in hope her thoughts will be washed along with her body. It was just too much. She never expected those dreams to be true, or at least to the person in them to be real! She had had sex before; she wasn't stupid and wasn't going to wait for her prince charming like Yuzu. She made up her mind long ago. Yet sleeping with him next to her was so unreal, and God help her, it felt so good.

She washes her head thinking about the night before. Toushirou wasn't stupid or insensitive, although he had that cold personality. He had gone to bed first giving her space. She would give him that much credit; which was more than she gives to her stupid brother. Not that Ichigo was insensitive or anything, he was just stupid like her dad. You know family stuff and so on.

Karin cleans herself and gets dressed; the smell of coffee and fried eggs already filled the air. It was strangely nostalgic, she missed this smells. Hell! She even missed having someone cooking for her and talking to her at dinner. Not that she felt alone. Karin likes being alone but sometimes she couldn't help but miss it.

The sweet aroma of the coffee brought Toushirou to his senses. Now he was fully awake. He drunk some more of his coffee as steps where heard. Toushirou's eyes automatically locked on her figure. Those onyx eyes lock with his. God help him if he could wait till the wedding and not have her.

"So you did breakfast?" she looks at the stove and gets a plate. "Don't forget to tell your lady to get the room ready." She sits at the table and starts eating.

Toushirou got a mug and filled it with coffee passing it to her.

"Don't worry; your room will be ready when you get back."

He goes to the living room and returns with something on his hand. Toushirou places a key on the table and looks at her.

"This key belongs to you. Make sure to lock the door and don't forget to return to this house."

Without more words, Toushirou grabs his jacket and walks out. Karin stares at the closed door and then at the key. Forget what she had thought about him not being stupid and insensitive. He was all that and more. Karin gets up and washes the dishes before grabbing her things and leave to work.

"Karin-chan!" Yuzu jumps on her hugging her way too tight for someone so small. Hell, she is her twin. Only Yuzu was cuter than her.

"Yuzu… to tight… let go…" Karin begged and when Yuzu finally let go she realize one more minute of that hug and she would be knocked out! Her twin was scary.

"So tell us! How is he in bed? Is he good? He sure was beautiful!"

Yuzu started to talk non-stop to what Karin totally ignored. Sometimes Yuzu would do it over and over and it seems the only two people strong enough to tolerate her were her boyfriend Jinta and their dad.

"So how was he?" Rukia speaks, standing next to her, a teasing smile dancing on her lips.

Karin sighs; she could escape Yuzu but never Rukia. Hell, her own brother couldn't escape Rukia, and they were married.

"He was nice. He made dinner and went to bed… nothing more."

"WHAT? Karin-chan! That can't be! You have to consummate your wedding!" Yuzu screams hysterically making Karin sigh.

"Yuzu we aren't married."

"Yet! You will be in two months and your babies will be beautiful!"

Karin's mouth falls open.

"WHAT? TWO MONTHS?" she looks at Rukia who is still smiling teasingly at her "Who the fuck decided that?"

"Karin watch your mouth!" Yuzu warns her dangerously just to go back to her cheerful side "Daddy! He said the faster the better! And I agreed!"

Karin was about to scream again when the shop's door opened to let a petite girl enter. The girl stops glaring at Karin.

"Kurosaki Karin, you better leave Shirou-chan alone before I kill you."


End file.
